


someday my prince will come

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Modern Royalty, OiSuga Weekend 2020, Short One Shot, mentioned Kita Shinsuke, oh title skills my title skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For OiSuga Weekend 2020 Day 2: Favorite AU-----"An arranged marriage? In this day and age? We already live in a progressive society! What are my parents thinking? I've never been so blindsided in my life!"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	someday my prince will come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy! :D

Soon-to-be-King Oikawa Tooru, dressed in one of his best suits, is currently slumped on a plush chair with his arms crossed and lips jutted out in a childish pout, unbecoming for a man such as his status.

"How mature," Iwaizumi, his childhood friend and bodyguard says drily as he rolls his eyes at him. "And for the love of god, sit properly. You're going to wrinkle your suit."

"But Iwa-chaaaan" he whines, stomping his feet very much like a child throwing tantrums. "An arranged marriage? In this day and age? We already live in a progressive society! What are my parents thinking? I've never been so blindsided in my life!"

"I don't know," Iwaizumi shrugs. "They're your parents." He doesn't refute Oikawa's sentiment about it though.

The current monarchs don't strike him as the traditional, force-to-marry-their-heir types of monarchs, especially since they married for love after all. But then again, since when have they done anything typical? Oikawa's whimsy is definitely inherited.

He was just told one night at dinner that 'oh, by the way, sweetie, we've arranged a marriage for you and a lovely prince from a neighboring kingdom' and hadn't even given Oikawa a name or photo to go by. They have no idea who this mystery person is.

Though, one thing is for sure... "All the things they've done, they did for the kingdom. And you," Iwaizumi points out. "It's for something good."

Oikawa sighs with a pout at that. "Well, whatever. I'm sure I won't like them anyway."

Besides, he already has this grand plan of wooing the man he’d been rather taken with, the one who’d helped him during one of his busted undercover excursions. The day they spent running away from Oikawa’s fangirls, eating greasy food, and touring the city is one of his fondest memories to date.

He just... needs to find him first. That is, if he can find him at all. Despite their expansive access to different databases, Mattsun hasn’t found the right grey-head with a charming mole under his left eye. He tsks hard at himself for not getting his name since his creative nickname for him won’t be much of help either. No matter. He just has to ruin this night so whoever this person is, another prince and heir apparent or not, would not stand a chance. He’ll make sure they’ll want to break-off the engagement and Oikawa will be free to pursue his heart’s desire.

A knock on the door alerts them and in pops Hanamaki's head, a mischievous expression on his face.

"Your prince has arrived, Your Highness," he says with a dramatic flair that both made Oikawa sit straight while Iwaizumi roll his eyes.

"Iwa-chan, hide me, please! Makki, tell them I'm sick or something. I won't do this!"

"No can do, Princeling. Lord Kita's welcoming him and his entourage right now and you know how he doesn't like being made to wait."

Iwaizumi stands up at that and immediately urges Oikawa to come along too. "Whipped traitor," he whispers under his breath as he made a show of forcing himself to stand and go along with them, grumbling all the way.

"For heaven's sake, fix your damn suit," Iwaizumi tells him before they make themselves known, allowing Makki to come out first to announce Oikawa's arrival.

Oikawa sulkily does as he says as Makki's voice echo around the grandest sitting room catching the name of the Mystery Prince. _Sugawara Koushi of Karasuno, huh,_ as he schools his expression and visage to that of his princely persona, because whatever doubts and disagreements he has with this match, he's polite. That and he doesn't want Kita to take it out on his lessons for him.

Anyway...when he's finally announced, he walks with the air of confidence into the room and gets greeted by his tutor and guards, then by the few guests. He returns their salutations with a gracious and handsome smile until he freezes when his gaze lands on a grey, almost silvery-haired man that carries himself with such grace and poise.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Tooru,” he says with a light dip of his head, and a serene smile belied by the mischievous look in his big brown eyes.

“R-Refreshing-kun?!” Oikawa shrieks, until he remembers himself and clears his throat and tries not to flinch under the combined glare of Iwaizumi and Kita.

Prince Koushi doesn’t bother masking his snicker and it flickers the pettiness in him, though it’s short-lived. Suffice to say, Oikawa’s plans of making this arrangement and engagement unsuccessful was promptly thrown out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
